Love in this Club
by Crushing.Missy
Summary: ok its first set at the club and no one is together but they all meet there and some in weird ways. alice and bella are besties, edward and jasper are mates, jasper and rose are twins and emmets well -. thing is edward has a gold ring, what will bella do?
1. sneak peek

alice and bella are besties they go to club and find a married? bronze god with two blond haired friends and there this random drunk who barges into their convo and dances drunk with his buldging muscles until he passes out on the blond female and she takes him to hospital.

bella has been threatened to talk to a guy and she talks to someone with bronze hair who bumps into her, he apologises cause a drink was spilt on her so he invites alice and bella over to pay for their drinks and they start chatting. the blond wont take his eyes off alice but she acts oblivious and goes out to dance on the floor. the blond guy decided to go dance with alice who is oblivious and whenever he dances near her she goes away not realising she is doin that. eventually they meet up and talk but she gets intrigued by him and agrees to step off the dancefloor to talk. after a long talk they go back to the table and notice the the other male alone he tells alice where bella is and she goes off. bella and alice come back they talk when a huge curly haired male barges in going wooping and swinging and he spills some of his beer on the ground and does a spin where he gets totally dizzy, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he lands his head in the blond females lap she sqeauls but because nothin better will happen decides to take him to the doctors. so they go bella decides to call it a night alice is talking to the guy and an exchange of numbers happens bella and alice go leaving the two males alone.

**sneak peek**

"Come on Bella, you're nineteen . . . you have to go to a bar or club sometime soon or you'll go your teenage years without having fun - well ah a night out fun anyway,"  
"But I should really start on my, project yeah project for school?"  
"Oh really what's it about when's it due and why did you stutter just then?" Alice huffed.  
I crossed my arms trying to take as little time as possible to think of answrs to those questions that wouldn't be seen thru. I gave up and rolled my eyes while grimacing. _Damn me and my non-lying capabilities._


	2. Coven Club

**Alrite long over due but u guys didn't hunt me down and kill me because I didn't do as I promised which can I say I am soooooooooooooo sorry about no really I feel terrible but it wasn't coming to me like the other stories of mine usual I just think of scenarios but I cant write them cause I don't know so im sorry no really believe me - but maybe I wasn't killed cause then u neva wud of got this story? Ok ill stop rambling and just type up the story which im sorry is like nearly a week overdue I am REALLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ok read on **

BPOV

"Come on Bella, you're nineteeeen . . . you have to go to a bar or club sometime soon or you'll go your teenage years without having fun - well ah, a fun night out anyway."  
"But I should really star on my, project yeah project, for, school?"  
"Oh really? What's it about, when's it due and why did you stutter just then?" Alice huffed it all out in one breath. This little pixie had so much energy yet she used it all to annoy me. I had to think of answers that wouldn't be seen through, uh oh; she's got that triumphant look. _Taking too long Bella, THINK!_  
"Okaaaay . . . just I choose my outfit alright and no weird club like last time." I shuddered at the thought.  
"Uh huh uh huh oh, by the way you have to talk to one guy tonight or else you're going shopping with me for a month about anything and everything."  
That woke me up, "What?! Aliiiiiiiiice . . . Why? Are you threatening me?"  
One short answer made me groan and cover my face with the pillow I was laying on; yes.

Well, I'm Bella Swan turning twenty in nine months currently sharing an apartment with the chic devil herself; Alice Brandon who is currently in my bedroom at _seven p.m.,_ threatening me to go clubbing tonight. _I must have killed someone in a past life to deserve **this. **  
_"up up!" Why is she so chipper?  
"Coming but get out; I'm getting changed."  
"Fine," Alice skipped out of my room but stopped short in the doorway, "The midnight blue shirt with the black pants, flats and silver purse with matching jewellery will look lovely." And with that, she shut my door and sung all the way to the kitchen.  
_Urgh, looks like I wont be picking my outfit out tonight yet again._

_-_

When I had my clothes on, I made my way to the kitchen to find Alice with one coffee mug to her lips and another steaming next to her.  
"I made it for you, you need caffeine for tonight," she ended with a devilish grin.  
"Oh god, well; are you wearing that?" I pointed to her frame with widened eyes. She was wearing a hot pink camisole that just covered her chest. The fabric came down to the middle so it was like an arrow. She had gold hoop earrings and hardly any make up with tight black three-quarter pants with some pink heals to match her top.  
"Duh, I have a feeling about tonight; like it'll be magical or something like that. Just let's get going already, hurry hurry drink up. We're going to Aro's club tonight." I squealed. Aro is a good friend of ours for the past couple of years. When we first met he liked Alice instantly but didn't like me yet, he wanted me to join his group of friends, Alice included, but we both declined. He was a bit annoyed and kept asking but we didn't like his group. After a while he warmed up to me so we hang out at his club and now we're friends.

"Okay okay don't rush me with hot substances." Again, another bad experience.  
After two small sips I gave up on the drink and poured it down the sink.  
"Ready? Oh god, you got a magazine out. I don't take that long."  
"No but you can, okay get your purse missy. Out out." We took the lift down to the Lobby and made our way out to the car park to the yellow Porsche that Alice received as a graduation present from her Daddy. I decided to leave my Red Chevy Truck in Forks, it wouldn't have been able to make the distance and I need something to suit my surroundings.

A ten minute drive later, with a road raged pixie, we were at Aro's club which was called 'The Coven,' don't ask me why. The bouncer, called Felix, let us jump the queue and enter as always, he knew us and was also part of Aro's group but he was nice enough. Alice grabs my purse and flings it behind the bar in Aro's direction; he makes a grab and winks before he puts it away, safely. She grabs my hand and we head out to the dance floor where the music is pumping, the strobe lights are going off and the smoke machines are in use. We start jumping and scrunching our faces up, throwing our arms above us and just laughing. Alice is swinging her hips side to side when she spots a cute enough guy next to me, she bumps me so I land into him. He looks at me surprised but starts dancing with me anyway, and I shrug it off and move from side to side gradually getting lower until I'm looking at the floor a few inches from my face do I bend back up and start moving again. The guy just looks at me grinning widely but the blood rushing to my head made me slightly dizzy and I stumbled off the dance floor in the direction of Aro for a drink.

Unfortunately luck was not with me tonight and I bump into a male sporting three drinks in his hands. Of course as it goes, the drinks spill all over me causing a gasp from the male and a screech from Alice who runs up to me, worried only about the fact that a designer shirt got spilt on instead of it being in my hair and everywhere else.  
"I'm fine Alice, I'm fine. Stop, I'm good." I said swatting away her trembling hands over my clothes.  
"I know, but Bella, that was a designer top. And it looked so good on you." She pouted.  
"Nothing a washing machine can't fix," I knew what I was doing and I still laughed when I saw Alice's face.  
"I am so sorry miss," Alice and I whipped our heads around just realising the causer of this was still standing there with a horrified look upon his face. Only then did I take in the time to look at him and take in his features. He had dishevelled, bronze hair, with meadow green eyes that was not really known to be an eye colour anymore, his skin was pale and that was really shown with the strobe lights, but it seemed to fit him, was rather tall as well probably over six foot. His face had a square look with a firm jaw-line. I blinked to make sure he was real and once I realised how much time I had taken to take him all in I blushed, luckily it couldn't be told whether that was me or the red lights from the dance floor.  
"Yes well, you could make it up to her by buying us drinks?"  
"Alice," I scolded at the same time the stranger said "of course."  
I looked at him and shook my head as in to tell him he didn't have to but he didn't seem to genuinely mind.  
I glared at Alice and her devilish ways of trying to get me hooked, or laid, when this stranger had his back turned and was leading us towards a table that had two other persons at it.

He motions for us to have a seat and we take them, when he asks us what we want and leaves to go to the bar, do I take in the other two. By my guess they had to b twins. They both had blond hair; the males twisted like and sticking up and the females long and wavy. They had the same hazel eyes and same skin tone as well as same jaw structure and nose. Yep, definitely twins.  
"I'm Jasper Hale," The male twin held out his hand and I shook it, "Bella Swan,"  
"Rosalie Hale," that confirmed my suspicions, unless they were married but I saw no ring so I sighed inwardly, cause that just seemed wrong to date someone like you.  
"And I'm Alice Brandon," when Alice introduced herself did I notice Jasper staring at my friend just that little closely, now that I thought about it he really hasn't taken his eyes off her apart from when he shook my hand. Rosalie looked bored, she was filling her nails after all; nails painted a deep red same as her lipstick. She had tight black three-quarters just the same as Alice but instead of pink she had a gold jacket on that also showed her belly button. It worked for her because she must have been a model and she looked stunning from another woman's point of view. Jasper was also good looking just not my type, and I wasn't sure if he was Alice's either because she hardly noticed him, hardly looked at him when he introduced himself.

We chatted some more until the guy who drenched me with alcohol appeared with more drinks, also replacing his friend ones.  
"And this is Edward Cullen," Jasper spoke when he placed all the drinks on the table, "cheers."  
"No problem, but can I just say how truly sorry I am again....Err,"  
"Bella," I interjected.  
"Bella," he nodded in agreement, "short for Isabella?"  
"Yes but I'd rather Bella." I really didn't like the use of my full name.  
"Okay." He smiled at me although it seemed a bit crooked, but again that just suited him.  
"Alrighty enough chit chat for me, I'm heading back. Staying here Bella? Okay, kisses." She headed off before I could even respond to her question. Edward chuckled and I just playfully glared at him. Jasper cleared his throat before voicing his thoughts, "I think I'll go dance too," and with that he headed after Alice. I could do nothing but chuckled at his antics and obviousness when Edward didn't understand and just looked at me carefully. I covered my mouth and coughed my laughter off. Rose just sat back flicking through her phone and completely out of this bar and in a world of her own, so Edward and I were practically alone.

We talked and laughed at the others embarrassment; we looked into each others eyes and just sat there drinking. It was well into the night but we weren't going anywhere, and after a while I came to a conclusion: Alice is a genius.  
No if she didn't make me talk to a guy, come here tonight, make me go out onto the dance floor and dance I might not have met this man, this man who I had started feeling towards. Like a crush but just that little bit stronger.  
"Jasper and Alice have been gone a while, they'll be having sore feet tomorrow," I laughed along with him remembering last time, "Yeah," was all I could say.  
I just realised we had been talking all this time and not dancing ourselves, I was semi shocked that he hadn't asked me, not that I minded or anything.  
"Which reminds me, we've been sitting here all night, don't you want to dance?" I asked.  
His face seemed to fall just slightly and he lowered his head as well. He sighed out and started to rub his neck with his left hand.  
"Well, if you want to sure, but I must admit, I'm not much of a dancer. I kind of have two left feet with this." He smiled slightly and looked back up into my eyes. I couldn't voice my reply, heck; I hardly had the energy to close my gaping mouth. When he dropped his hand did my mouth actually shut and I blinked back moisture at my stupidness. I shook my head out of the trance I was in and said the only thing I could think of, "if you'll excuse me, I need to ... do something," and I ran. Not literally but as always I ran from the truth, I couldn't believe I could fall for someone like him. I walked briskly towards Aro and ordered something hard, something to ease my mind. Aro asked me what was wrong and I answered truthfully, "I fell for a married man."

EPOV

It was all going well, I mean she was beautiful, someone I could really see myself dating. I learnt she loves literature and she shares and apartment with her bestie Alice who was currently dancing with my best friend; Jasper. Which I decided to mention, "Jasper and Alice have been gone a while, they'll be having sore feet tomorrow," her laugh was so soft and beautiful that I could listen to it all day, in between her giggles she answered with a yeah.

Her laughter died down which I wasn't all that happy about but still her smile lit my insides again. Then she had a puzzled look on her face as if deciphering something.  
"Which reminds me, we've been sitting here all night, don't you want to dance?" I could feel my face fall and was sure she could to. She had asked the question which I was hoping wouldn't be mentioned. I sighed out loudly, thinking of how to tell her without her laughing at me. I rubbed my neck with my left hand as I usually did when I was solving something, "Well, if you want to sure, but I must admit, I'm not much of a dancer. I kind of have two left feet with this." I smiled and brought my eyes up to look in hers. But her face stunned me. I was a little worried as too why my answer created this reaction from her. It was as if she discovered a truth that she didn't want to know, something that has upset her and would take time to get her together again.

I thought as to what it was and was thankful when she opened her mouth, I was just heart broken by her answer "if you'll excuse me, I need to ... do something." And she slid off her chair and headed towards the bar. I was hoping she would head towards the washrooms but that was in the opposite direction. It concerned me until I felt it between my fingers; the band. I still had that stupid gold band on my wedding finger. _Idiot_ I chanted in my head, _stupid stupid stupid! Argh why me?_  
"Because you insist on wearing it duh," Rosalie answered my question that I was sure I asked in my head, "No, you spoke out loud; you did that time too, be careful alright?" I grimaced, I shouldn't be wearing it anymore, it's old now, it is in the past. _Stupid._

**ok thats it for now dont worry ill have the next chapter up by next week i absoblutley promis u no seriously ive already kinda written it i just have exams the next couple of days and im not allowed on the comp on weekends and its a public hol mon so i wont be on then either and exam tues so really i dunno maybe itll be on the end of this week i wont promise that ut next week definately ok thank u for bearing with me i hope this is ok and alright or shud i get protection? ok bye = )**


	3. Realisation Dawns

**Ok I was gonna have this in the first chapter but it looked a bit long so here it is the second chapter alrighty jasper fans . . . **

**Freaky fact im typing this up 12 hours before my exam starts wow that's kinda creepy  
**

JPOV

"Alrighty enough chit chat for me, I'm heading back. Staying here Bella? Okay, kisses." The beautiful Alice Brandon left me there. She hadn't so much as looked at me in the whole introductory thing, and she was leaving me now, here, like this, heart broken. There must be love at first sight to explain this? Or am I going mad? . . . Again. _No! _No thinking like that, so of course I said the only thing I could, "I think I'll go dance too," and headed after Alice.

She was two feet away from me the entire time, no not dancing with me, I was too afraid to stand next to her and fall on her, so I just stood there pretending a was having a great time all the while staring at her. She, well she appeared to be having the time of her life, screaming and throwing her hands up. I loved the way her body moved, so tiny but looked like it had so much energy. And yet she still hadn't seen me, she was completely oblivious to my staring, _just talk to her idiot._

Again I tried getting closer to her but she just moved away but I was sure she didn't know she was doing so. Just when I was giving up and moving back towards the table, I heard a squeal and spun; all too quickly on my foot only to tumble into someone. Luck was with me tonight as it was Alice I bumped.  
"Sorry," I yelled for the loud music blaring around us.  
"No worries, Jasper right?" I literally jumped and squealed on the inside about her recognition of me. _So she was listening.  
_"Yeah, yeah. That's . . . right," I faded off feeling like a right tool. She was still slightly dancing next to me with a smile that wasn't forced.  
I took a deep breath in and prepared myself for rejection, "do you want to go somewhere quieter to talk?" I braced myself but it was unnecessary. All she did was light up her eyes, literally run fast on the spot in a giddy way, grab my hand and then pull me off the dance floor to the side. All the while I just chuckled and allowed her to lead.

Once we were at a table against the wall did I catch some of her mumblings; '_it happened again,' 'on the dance floor,' 'I got bumped like I knew I would.' _I was slightly taken off guard as to her expecting this to happen, but, if she knew it; then it was meant to happen. I couldn't be happier and I ws sure my blinding smile showed exactly how I was on the inside; _ecstatic!_

APOV

_I knew it! _It was just like I dreamt it. I would be on the dance floor and get bumped in to by a stranger that would take my breath away, we would go off and talk and later, well we'll see. He isn't that bad looking, and I already knew him even if it was for a few minutes; but we weren't suppose to talk then, we are suppose to talk now and we are. And Bella would be talking to someone, although it wasn't sure to be her right man. For now though; tonight is about me.

"So you're into designing and fashion? I wouldn't have guessed."  
"Yes well not so much designing, I used to model and I'd just receive free clothes and accessories. I was mostly a model for sunglasses and jackets but, yeah."  
"Well you do have the perfect body for it."  
"Th-thank you, and what is it that you do?"  
"Um, just things science. Like things that haven't really a meaning for; Mythical Science and findings that have puzzled all the well-knowledge."  
"That's quite interesting. I wouldn't have picked it for you Alice. I'm actually impressed." I grinned wickedly. A man with fashion sense and the body for modelling is a huge turn-on,  
"Thank you. Well I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been a couple of hours almost; I think we should head back to your friends."  
His face fell exactly how I felt but it was a little late and I worry about my little Bella as I'm sure she's worried about me.  
"Yeah Rosalie's probably nagging Edward about going home." Which trigged something;  
"Is Rosalie Edward's wife?" It didn't go past my notice the gold band on his wedding finger.  
"What?! No. Rosalie's my twin and they're not married, neither of them are." He still had wide eyes.  
"But Edward has a band on, why?" It truly puzzled me, why wear one when you're not, unless . . . oh dear.  
"Oh that, yeah. I'm not to sure as to why he still wears it. That's his story to tell I guess. I only hope it doesn't warn you're friend off." Oh major dear; Bella! She'll beat herself up for falling for a married guy, even if he's not married.  
"We definitely have to get back." And I was off with Jasper hot on my heels.

EPOV

About twenty minutes after Bella left me Alice and Jasper came back. Rose hadn't said anything in that time besides scoff at some of the things happening around her; I still didn't know what was up with her, or whether it was the club, or clubs altogether.  
I was about to say my greeting to the two of them and perhaps embarrass Jasper but the small woman cut me off;  
"Where's Bella?"  
I could feel the worry and regret in my face and just plainly told her, "she went to the bar." Alice nodded and looked at Jasper who as well just gave a curt nod in agreement. Next thing I knew; she was off, dissolved by the crowd.

Jasper sat next to me and ran his hand through his hair. I was going to make another smart comment but was cut off,  
"She. Is. Amazing," enunciating each word.  
"Oh god, help this poor soul that is my brothers.'" It seemed I would never comment anything tonight.  
"Oh yeah? You gonna meet up later?" _Maybe I could tag along and Bella would go too? _Far-fetched but still, worth wishing.  
"She takes my breath away. Really Edward, it's incredible the . . . power she has over me. It's indescribable, but again all I could imagine, and we've only been talking."  
"Yeah for a good two hours,"  
"Exactly," then his eyes really shone and fell on mine with a serious look; I was slightly frightened at my best mate's sudden change it looks. "Bella's probably beating herself up right now, but you didn't hear that from me." That did scare me.  
"What?!" How would he know? I haven't done anything, well; apart from have a gold band on my finger that shouldn't have been there in the first place. Up until now the ring had done well, but it all had to come back at me, full force, in the biggest, worst way.  
"Beating herself up? Why?"  
"She saw the ring didn't she?" Needing confirmation. I took on a glum look and nodded.  
"Alice said she would, _she_ even saw the ring. Christ Edward, why do you still have it anyway? I think it's something about past experiences or that she's so good inside, something like that as too why Bella would do what she did or is doing." Of course she's a pure heart. No doubt abides by the law, has the bible next to her bed and never lied to anyone; probably because that doesn't seem like her.  
"She probably felt bad about falling for a married man." Rose had a pissed off tone in her voice and had a look of frustration about her. Probably sick of hearing us two talking about girls, not really a girl and guy topic; but it couldn't be helped; she could block us out if she wanted to  
"Gosh, I'm an idiot." My hands flew to my face.  
"And here we go again,"  
"Cool it Rose, listen Edward, just tell her. Better sooner than later, like perhaps now? She doesn't look upset." _How does he know?  
_"How can you tell?" But as I looked up at him, I followed the direction at what his eyes were looking at, for they weren't looking back at me.

Bella was walking over here with Alice supporting her. And I say supporting because Bella was tipsy, walking all over the place instead of a straight line, and it wasn't because of the bustling crowd; Bella had too much to drink; and I prayed it wasn't to drown out her wrong doings. Because they weren't existent; it was all on me; all my wrong doings.

**Just cause I felt I owed it to ya and this was gonna be in the first chapter - heres the second chap the same day. So yeah but its just coz I owe u guys. Don't think ill do this with the next chapter ok I will have the third one up soon cause its done and again it was gonna be in the first chapter than this one but I decided to spread it out cause it wudda been too long and I have no idea wat to do for the forth chapter YET! Have no fear im gonna keep on going with this story anyway**

**BTW: Who expected jasper to be the model raise ur hands? Didn't u think at first that wud be alice and stuff? Yeah anyway until next chapter adios**


	4. Memories

**Not the best chapter but I hope it does okay . . .**

BPOV

The bright lights were pissing me off, and things were randomly coming into my walking path. Alice had her arm around my wais and it looked like she was trying to hold me up but I don't know why, I wasn't falling.

She was walking me toward a table already occupied, I was wondering what was going on until I saw him. _Edward._ His name was so delicious on my tongue, or maybe that was the cruiser? No, I'm sure it was the God a few feet in front of me.

"Sit Bella," I obeyed the pixie; she didn't seem too happy and I knew to do nothing but follow instructions when she was in this type of mood.

I swayed slightly when I heard Edward and Alice raise their voices at one another but that could have been because of the music and I still didn't hear what they were saying. Just at the end of it Alice huffed and threw her hands in the air before turning away from him.

It was blurry to me but it looked like a wall had come next to our table except it had clothes and was talking.

"Woohoo Emmet, the best dancer in the land." This wall was in fact just a huge man; wide from the muscles he had. Alice was a twig beside him, best not to get in a fight with him.

"Come dance with me, here I'll show ya somethin' specky." He was gripping a bottle, which looked very breakable in his paw of a hand, of beer but spun around on one foot; doing a full three-sixty. He was worse than me in the drunken department.

I heard a squeal and looked up to see a wide-eyed blonde girl – _uh – Rosalie! _Memory was coming back to me. The beer mentioned before, was three quarters full but now only a quarter. It appeared whin this Emmet fellow did a spin; the bottle emptied half its contents and sure enough there were stains from the liquid on all of our clothes and the table top.

Emmet was holding a hand to his head as if the room was still spinning, when Alice yelled, "watch out!" I widened my eyes to find Emmet's roll to the back of his head and he was toppling over, his landing area . . . Rosalie's lap.

She was more worried about the man's health, as he was unconscious, than the fact that his head landed in such a private area from the opposite sex.

"Oh the poor oaf. He must be seen by a doctor, Edward?" She looked up at him expectantly.

_Was that his occupation? A doctor?_

No, she was asking for keys. Probably to drive Emmet to a doctor; so Edward handed over the keys and Rosalie held them while pushing Emmet's head up.

He stirred briefly but as she stood up, Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist and snuggled the side of his face against her chest with a small smile upon his lips. Rosalie just rolled her eyes but swatted the other guy's hands away when the attempted to pull him off her.

"You can get home by taxi; I'm not coming back here. I'll probably stay with this fool so don't wait up." Surprisingly Rosalie got Emmet to walk along with her even in his drunk-like-state.

Once those two had left did I realise the other three started conversing. I strained my ears but it did no justice, so I even gave up _pretending_ that I could hear.

Edward turned away from Alice and Jasper and looked ready to talk to me again. However he had to sneeze and it sounded lovely even for a sneeze, except that a tint of gold sparkled off his hand. I looked at his arms, realising it was the left he used to cover his nose.

Memories cam flooding back to me but I had to make sure. I grabbed Edwards arm and brought his knuckles towards my face, I don't know what he thought I was doing but it mustn't have been anything bad because he didn't pull back. But I inspected the band from bird's eye view, from looking underneath up and both sides; making sure it was, in fact, a wedding ring. I dropped his hand harshly and huffed out.

I looked up from the table top to Edwards' eyes, which were wide with . . . regret? He opened his mouth,

"Bella, I need to tell you -" but that's all I heard as my stomach made a churning motion. I was going to be sick.

I put my hand up to cover my mouth, "Alice!" I yelled. I was definitely going to throw up.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward was gripping both my shoulders. Luckily Alice pushed me out of his grasp.

"She's going to throw up," she voiced my thoughts. Edward looked like he was in pain and I felt sorry, bad about leaving like this.

I stood up with again Alice's arm around my waist, she moved us toward Jasper until we were in front of him.

"Sorry to call it a night," _no that's my fault._ "Call me?" Alice always got a phone number at the end of a night out, but it was always her getting the guys number, for the first time she was giving hers out; _this one must be special._

We turned to leave but not before Edward pulled on my arm.

"Get better okay? Thank you for tonight and I hope we'll meet again." There was that pained look in his eyes again. It really confused me; _does he cheat on his wife?_

"Yeah, bye." I covered my mouth again; I really didn't want to throw up on him no matter how much of a jerk he was.

Alice and I left but before we walked out I did notice Edward looking glumly at the floor with Jasper patting him on the back sympathetically looking.

I was really deep in confusion now, and Alice noticed.

"Once you've gotten over tonight, you and I need to talk." I could only nod; her eyes held such sincerity that I was a little worried what it would be about.

Unfortunately, that movement did me no good; as I threw up my nights contents at the front tires of Alice's Porsche. She only sighed out and rubbed circles on my back, waiting for it to pass.

**So there we go, is that alright for a while? I don't know wat to do and this story is in the middle to be completed sooooo = / I don't know. Reviews anyone?**

**minda xx**


	5. Apologies not a chapter

**GUYS I AM ULTIMATELY SORRY!!!! I HAVE NOT UPDATED CAUSE MY LIFE TOOK A DOWNWARD SPIRAL AND I NEED TO WORK TO GET BACK ON TOP. UNFORTUNATELY THAT MEANS PUTTING ALL NON SCHOOL WORK RELATED TOPICS ASIDE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. AND ALSO I HAVENT COMPLETED ANY OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. I AM REALLY SORRY. HOWEVER THERE IS GOOD NEWS...... FRIDAY THE 3RD OF JULY IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL MEANING TWO WEEKS OF HOLIDAYS AND TIME TO MYSELF SOOOOOOOOO I WILL HAVE MY STORIES UP THEN. I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FIND IT IN YOURSELVES TO FORGIVE ME AND BE PATIENT MY READERS, THE STORIES WILL BE UP IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**

**MINDA XX**


	6. good news bad news NAC

**OK, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND I HAVE BAD NEWS AND DEVASTATING NEWS? HMMM MAYBE OK **

**GOOD NEWS:**

**THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE THE END OF THE YR AND HOPEFULLY THE FULL STORY AND THE HOLIDAYS ARE COMIN UP 26TH OF SEPT AND ILL HAVE A WEEK OR TWO TO COMPLETE MORE CHAPTERS = ) YAY!!!!!**

**THE BAD NEWS:**

**I AM EXTREMEMLY BUSY AND I NEED TO DEVOTE MY WHOLE TIME TO SCHOOL WORK AND CELLO OR ELSE IM NOT GOIN TO UNIVERSITY = (**

**THE DEVASTATING NEWS:**

**MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY STUFFED UP, IM PRETTY SURE ITS MY FAULT AS WELL. BUT I DONT HAVE A COMPUTER ATM HAVENT HAD ONE THIS PAST MONTH AND IM ACTUALLY TYPIN THIS ON THE SCHOOLS LIBRARY COMP = / AND MUMS TAKING HER TIME GETTIN ANOPTHER COMP AND THE INTERNET SO YEH = ( BUT YES I CAN TYPE UP THE CHAPTERS ON LIBRARIES COMPS = )**

**SO THAT'S IT, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR WHAT IVE DUN AND APOLOGISE SO DEEPLY NO SERIOUSLY I FEEL TERRIBLE, (IM SURPRISED I DIDNT GET HATE MAIL OR NUTHIN =/ BUT YEH = ( )**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TERRIBLY FOR READING REVIEWIN AND EMAILIN THANK U THANK U THANK U**

**MORE AND MORE APOLOIGIES **

**CRUSHED-BY-MINDA**


	7. Doona Love

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack sort of =/**

**I kind of wish I could touch up some of the things in this story. Like the spelling errors and grammatically incorrect sentences but what done is done and I was a young age of 16 writing the first few chapters. Now I'm 18 and determined to finish all my stories off :D  
Please bear with me =( I owe you all so much.**

**Hopefully this turns out as I planned**

**Missy **

BPOV

Noises, sounds, mumbles, footsteps were all coming in and out of my hearing consciousness. And I most certainly did not enjoy it. I blamed Alice. No I blamed me but I also blamed Alice. If she didn't drag me to that stupid club and, and, and. That's all I remember really. Besides little spouts of images shooting into my head of standing then falling then being naked then collapsing and finally being covered by my all so warm doona. I love this thing and never plan on departing from it. That and my mattress and pillow to complete.

_Five, four, three, two…_

_Plonk! "_I made you coffee, and pancakes, and muffins, and bacon and eggs and –" Alice began to ramble on.

"You did not." I gruffed out.  
"Okay so maybe I didn't, but if you want me to I can." I could hear her smile from underneath my only true love.

"I choose life thank you." Her cooking was disastrous and did not plan on eating it again any time soon.

"Bella please forgive me." Again being able to hear the pout across her lips.

"No." Short and sweet. I did _not_ want to go into a lengthy discussion right about now.

"Well Jasper called."  
"Who's Jasper?"  
Alice sighed and laid more on my bed to get comfy for the discussion I knew we would have about last nights entrails.

"Do you even remember anything before you got drunk?"

"Arriving and dancing to being home again and getting into bed." That truly was all I remembered. With maybe a little more detail around those areas but not much.

She began to list off no doubt the important bits my mind has obviously shut out of my memory. "We met up with Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. I went off with Jasper while you were left with Edward. Until we all came back and Emmet danced over passing out onto Rosalie when then you started to become sick and we all dispersed."

I nodded, because what else could you do? I started from the end and worked my way back, the me being sick was coming back to me, then sitting at the table, then chit chat, then, then.

"Alice!" I shot up into a sitting position. "He was married!" I applied my hand to my head and fell back into my pillows both from the memory and the pain of sitting up too fast. I groaned so loud that Alice chuckled. "Not funny," I said through gritted teeth.

"If you knew the truth it would be."  
Truth? "What truth?"  
Again with the hearing her smile but his time more devilishly. "I believe that isn't my story to tell. Look Bella you have classes tomorrow and _projects_ to do I'm sure," I could hear that smirk, "so up, uppity-up Miss Bell. Jasper has been invited over and you can_not_ look sluggish as you do right now."

"I'm sorry. What? Who's Jasper and why is he coming over?" Groan, groan, groan.

"I said earlier he called. He was checking up on you and wondering if he could see me."  
"More in that answer please," I didn't need this right now.

"Bells it was love at first sight on the dance floor, at the club. I could gush all day and night over his blonde locks and blue eyes. Mmmm." Right, that's it. I'm going to be sick. Again.

"I know, you two go out and I'll stay right where I want to." That was a good enough plan for me. But oh no no, not for this little Pixie.

"Well, I guess. If you want to accommodate Edward from there, then sure. I insist Bella, I'll go out with Jasper, Edward will stay here, you'll be in bed with the smells and looks of the afters of last night and maybe he'll want to join you after the looks he was giving you last night." Right, some one has to put her in her place.  
"Alice, he's married. If he was undressing me with his eyes then I don't want that man." I didn't, cheating was cruel. And for him to be married and cheating was not right.

"Ever think he was a widow dear Bella?" Okay, she got me. Oh I was in the shit.

Now I truly didn't want to face him.

EPOV

To say I was happy was not the truth at all.

I mean a complete stranger, a complete drunken, brown haired stranger was in my presence and I didn't know how to react.

"Hey Jazz, why did he have to stay here?"  
"Cause Rosalie always gets her way." He whispered back.

Rosalie had decided to crash both herself and her new drunken friend _Emmet_ into Jaspers and I's house. Her reasoning? She didn't want this stranger in her house, but yes, it was completely okay for him to be in what was half my house. Fortunately he is still passed out on the floor where he apparently has been for the past eleven hours since arriving here. Rosalie took the couch last night and has been up for a few hours assuring us that he has stayed put and nothing had been touched or breathed on. _Besides my pillow under his head,_ I thought.

I sighed out and asked Jasper his days plan seen as it was a Sunday and neither of us were working today.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to tell you about that. See I kind of, planned our day today. And it may involve certain, people. That we may of, well, met, last night." He was avoiding my gaze.

_Of course,_ I thought. I mean how was I not expecting it? He kept going on and on about Alice who claims to have his heart already, in the taxi ride home last night, once again _thanks Rosalie. _

I sighed out. So both he and I were going to spend the day with Alice, wonderful. But why tag me along? Why not go it alone –

Oh wait.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, No!" I exclaimed. "I am not facing Bella this soon!" I cried out. This was torture and he knew it.

He scratched the back of his neck again avoiding my gaze. "Come on, it's the perfect opportunity to explain yourself and your stupidity." Pointing with his hand at mine, the hand with the ring. "It really was stupid of you Ed, plus I know you want to see her. You kept asking about whether she was alright. Whether she got home okay. Whether this and that."  
"Okay, okay I get it." My hands raised in defense mode. "When are we going?" I huffed out.  
"'Bout half an hour so get your ass ready."  
I groaned outwardly and slunk my head down. _Yep,_ I agreed._ Torture._

**How was that? I feel bad for first, rushing this because I know my mother is getting pissed I'm up late writing this when I want to spend more time into that though secondly wanting it up tonight cause I majorly owe it to you.**

**Hope you're happy : ]**

**Missy xx**


	8. A Million Thoughts

**Not much to say really, I kinda wish someone could continue this story for me so the stress of it being fitting enough for you readers was off my shoulders. But then it can't be cause no one knows my plans for this plot but me =(**

**Let's hope my mood takes a one eighty soon :S  
Missy**

RPOV  
(Rosalie)

He was big, and I mean _big._  
I liked big, I liked big a lot.

But he was just, _big_.

Still what I liked though.

I giggled to myself and Jasper gave me an odd glance. To which I gave him a smirk in return.

He didn't need to rub it in my face that he could tell how smitten I was over Emmet; just like I knew he had fallen for that short girl at the club last night.

And of course anyone could see it seen as he had called her this morning purely saying he was 'concerned' about her up-chucking friend. Any excuse to go see her again. I rolled my eyes once again, just as once again Jasper picked up on it. I huffed out and decided to enjoy my day without his company. Regardless if I was crashing at his at this present time. With none other than the big loaf.

Okay so maybe he had said I was beautiful, sexy, skinny, an angel, goddess, descendant from heaven while heavily under the influence of alcohol but; it didn't hurt to listen and believe him. Now I was just waiting on him to wake up so I could get more of my confident boosted.

Jasper and Edward left with complete opposite expressions. We all knew that Edward wearing that damn wedding band still would slap him in the face. He was so convinced that all women who cracked onto him weren't pure as he would say. Just wanted him for looks as cocky as that was. Unfortunately he had been true. He was the guy every girl turned to, had eye sex with, tried to get back at their ex boyfriends with. He was the guy that made every other guy jealous, and women were so shallow they didn't try looking beyond his looks, to his natured soul. His inner good. However he was a bit too shy and quiet for my liking. He had his girl _friends_ but no girlfriends. He either wasn't looking in the right spot, or they were the shallow ones or they were just as quiet as he was and neither would try anything.

He had been wearing that band since Tanya, I never thought beyond when he had it put on his finger. When he was with Tanya. I couldn't think about her. It was too heart wrenching and I knew it was ten times worse for him. I suppose I sort of understand why he still wore it; she was –

"_Mmmm _waffles and –" _Thwack! "Owwwwww!"_

That was it. I had to burst into laughter.

"Owww you mean cow!"  
"Hey hey hey! You wacked yourself!" I sat into the lounge and crossed my arms, pissed he called me a cow. Even if I am vain, I still have feelings.

"Oh well," he licked his lips, "what's for lunch?"  
I sighed, he was arrogant, I was beginning to like him less and less.  
"We can go out if you like?"  
"Your shout?" His eyebrows rose up.

I growled softly, "or you can catch a bus back to wherever you live and forget the past hmmm, fourteen hours."  
"Hey hey sweet lips. No need for back chat." He smiled cheekily.

Right! That was enough from him. "Seriously Emmet I'm over it, I thought you were amazing, but I see you're just a dick who doesn't give none. Get out of this house and don't bother talking to me. Out!" I pointed toward the door give him my best stare down. Pricks like him deserved to have a kick up the arse.

"Wait, just wait. Just hold up. I want to capture.. You.. Just.. One. Last. Time." He sighed out.

I stood up suddenly, hands on hips. "oh yeah? Why's that?" I sneered.

"So I have an imbedded memory to bat to haha."

"Get the _fuck_ out of this house before I call the fucking cops!" I was ready to knee him and ruin my crimson red nails for this bastard.

He continued to laugh and bellow as he walked out of the house.

I _hated_ dicks like that. Absolutely hated him.

EPOV

My leg couldn't stop jiggling up and down in the car ride over. I never went out to meet a girl. Even without someone else. Or with someone. Or went out. Or, or, or –

"Edward chill, you have to get out of your comfort zone some time."  
How did he know from looking straight out onto the ride? Smoothly gliding the car into a direction I didn't know.

A million ideas, thoughts and memories swarmed around my head.

Isabella, the club, the ring, Tanya, not going out, being the shy guy, Tanya, Bella, drinks... Did I mention Tanya?  
I sighed out.  
"Tanya?"  
I gave a curt nod.

"Ed_ward."_  
I shook my head this time.

I didn't even know who Tanya was. Nor did I know Bella.

Or myself.

I promised I wouldn't go down this track again but –

Suddenly the turn took an abrupt turn and my vision was blinded by t-

**Cliff hanger much? **

**Mwahahaha :D  
Next chapter wont be about the car ride, but the chapter after yes, and then maybe the chapter after the reason why.**

**Just like Edward a million ideas have just swarmed into my head and I am liking it dearly hehe = ]  
I just hope it's not too out there from my original start =S  
Btw who saw Emmet being a dick?  
Who saw Edward being shy?  
What else did you or did you not see coming?**

**I am committed to finishing this for certain so wait in time my dear friends = ]**

**Missy**


End file.
